


you're in the band!

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two little characters im working on Lino needs help with his tie.
Relationships: peter/lino





	you're in the band!

People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They fight being restricted by rules and conventions. They tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily. They may be changeable, restless, untidy, and rebellious. - Lino  
People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. -Peter  
“Ugh!”  
How many times had he tried this? Ten, no twenty. He’s starting to hallucinate ties at this point. His fingers tingle and his feet ache. But for some reason there’s no chairs in this cramped dressing room. And the stupid tie is making him feel even more suffocated. His black suit seems to be blending in with the floor. He’s already tired and they haven’t even performed yet.  
“Need some help?”  
Lino turns around to see the source of all of his gay panic. Peter, in the exact same black suit, just lacking the black hair and piercings. He looks fantastic.  
“You don’t have to, I'll figure it out eventually.” He says cooly, hoping Peter believes him.  
“You sure about that?” The blond smiled looking down at the tie Lino had been working very hard on.  
He looked down with him, to see it in a tangled knot again. “Fuck.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and started walking towards him “Language, Lino.”  
He rolled his eyes back “I’m 21, Peter.”  
“Don’t act like it.”  
“Bite me.”  
He arrived in front of Lino, and crossed his arms. “Why would I bite you?”  
“It’s an expression you country bumpkin.”  
He wrinkled his nose at that, what a bumpkin. “Weird expression.”  
Peter took the tie off Lino’s neck and held it like a knight would inspect their sword for an upcoming battle. He looked at it with a frown on his face and then looked at Lino.  
“Bless your heart, your tie is completely wrinkled.” He started to take off his tie. “Here, you can wear mine.”  
Lino’s face grew hot at the scenario playing out before him. “You don’t have to do that-”  
The blond held his hand up, clearly not here to take any nonsense. “Now, my mama always tells me to help out whenever I can. And you’re clearly in desperate need of my heroics.”  
He clearly wasn’t going to win this fight. Peter finished taking off his black tie and he rolled his eyes at the gesture but smiled nonetheless. It’s impossible for him not to smile when he’s with Peter. Anytime they’re together, he always leaves with his throat sore from laughing and his face hurting from his constant smiling. It’s a different feeling having someone who completely understands you, he concludes. Maybe, it can always be like this. Maybe, he can always have Peter by his side, even if they’re just best friends and nothing more, he’d be okay with that.  
“I would’ve thought that with all of the fancy balls and dinners you’ve been to, you’d be able to tie your own tie.” Peter says, removing Lino from his thoughts. He’s focusing on his tie, his fingers expertly twirling together.  
Lino swallowed “You’d be surprised. My sister usually tied it for me and I never asked how she did it.”  
“I guess I’m gonna have to be the designated tie tyer from now on then.” Peter smiled, pausing the tying to look at Lino.  
“Maybe,” he smirked, “Or maybe I’ll learn how and then you won’t have a life purpose anymore.”  
Peter gasped, placing one of his hands on his chest, the other still on Lino “For shame! How could you do such a thing to me? The tying of ties is the only thing that brings me true joy. You can’t just take that away, I beg of you!” Somehow the two were even closer than before, and Peter clearly didn’t notice it as he still had the face of a beggar with his hands desperately gripping Lino’s suit.  
Lino smiled graciously, and pretended to look like he was thinking “Well, I guess I can be gracious and let you keep the honor and privilege that is tying my tie.”  
The eyes below him widened and a bright smile matched the curls on his head. It was a silent-not-so-silent agreement between them now. He felt himself smiling back at the blond.  
Peter bowed his head “Thank you, your highness Lino.” He looked back up at him, eyes gleaming.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I can’t have my partner in crime sad without a life purpose,” he paused. “Although I don’t even know why I’m wearing a tie if you aren’t. We are supposed to be matching.”  
“Yes, but this is an important performance and we wouldn’t want you getting in trouble with the manager. I can take him though.” he winked and continued “Plus, you look absolutely, what's the word?” he looked up in concentration only to point at him in a ‘aha’ moment, “Exquisite in a tie.”  
Lino looked at him sternly, heart racing “Don’t use that southern charm on me. I can feel it rolling off of you in waves.”  
“I didn’t know that speaking the truth was considered charming in these parts.” Peter smiled innocently.  
“There it is again! That southern charm. How do you do it?”  
He smirked “Well, I guess it just comes naturally, ‘specially when I’m with you.”  
“Oh, help me I’m falling for your wit.”  
“Well that’s certainly one of the things you’re fallin’ for.” Peter went back to the tie, finishing up the glorified knot.  
“Ha! You wish.”  
“You know it.”  
There was a pause. The light, pleasant, atmosphere that once occupied the room had been filled with something thick and heavy. He felt himself gulp as he stared down at Peter. He stared back at him, hands on his tie. How did this happen? It seems that they’re both powerless here. Victims to circumstance. And yet, it’s his heart racing and his head pulling him down towards the other man.  
They’re getting closer. Inching closer. He feels a slight relief, because oh God Peter wants this too. Can time get slower? That’s what it feels like. Turning from melted chocolate to a thick, hard, molasses. His eyes are closing, he closes his eyes too. What will this do to their relationship-  
Bonk.  
The moment stops. The time resumes. They separate and look at each other nervously. That actually happened. His forehead stings. Oh God.  
He steps back, looking at Peter with an embarrassed smile painting his face “Um thank you for tying my tie, I really appreciate it- looks like we better get out there before we’re late.” He turns around. His heart’s still racing, his face is on fire.  
“Lino.”  
Lino turns back around slowly, everything static and hesitant like electricity. Peter’s moved back to him just inches away from his face. On his tippy toes he cups his cheek delicately, and leans in. But instead of on his lips he feels a soft pressure on his left cheek. Peter bounces back on his heels smiling up at Lino slightly.  
“You’re welcome Linnie.” He winked and turned around walking away, “Come on, we don’t wanna be late right?”  
“Oh uh yeah!” He touched his cheek and smiled. Basking in the warmth, he walked out with Peter, no longer tired, but instead exhilarated.


End file.
